Butter, Strangers And Foam Bats: A Chaos Story
by Wisegirl6
Summary: Percy is apparently replaced by everyone and he is forced to leave camp. Chaos offers him a spot in his army and obviously he accepts. He meets Blair, James, Rebecca and lots of new friends. But when a war rages on Earth can he put aside the past and help? R&R Totally Unique Story! Go forth my minions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Friends! So this is my new Chaos story! I did have another one called The Switch, but I ran out of ideas for that one and, Voila! A new stroke of inspiration came to me! I hope you like it,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 1

Percy

I brushed my hair out of my eyes as I walked up Halfblood Hill. I had been for a month to visit my mom and Paul. Since the Giant war ended everything had been so peaceful. Saytrs brought back lots of new demigods and there were less attacks on Camp. The best part of this was that I got to spend time with Annabeth.

I walked into camp to find it empty. Even the Big House looked as if it had been empty for days.  
Then I saw lights at the dining pavilion. I was just a few feet away from the entrance when I heard my dad's voice. "I now proclaim Norman as the new Hero of Olympus and adopt him as my new favourite son."

I hid behind a bush and studied the scene in front of me. All of the gods and the entire camp was gathered around someone in the middle. My suspicions were correct as I saw Norman sitting smugly beside Annabeth.

Norman was an egotistic son of Hecate. He was convinced that he was the greatest hero that ever lived and that I was just a glory-hogging self cenrtred person who thought he was so heroic. But, believe me, as his fighting instructor I can tell you, he was horrible with absolutely every weapon. And to top all of that off he had a huge crush on Annabeth and was always trying to make me look bad.

I looked on in disbelief as my long time girlfriend kissed Norman full on the mouth. The whole crowd cheered and I fought to keep the tears out of my eyes. I wondered if anyone bothered to remember what day it was.

August 18, my Birthday.

Norman, you are so amazing!" Annabeth gushed. "You're so much better than that wimp Percy. He was nothing comopared to you."  
The whole camp agreed, some of my friends going as far as calling me weak, stupid, ugly, big headed.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to my cabin and packed my bags. Apparently I wasn't wanted at camp anymore. So I left for a new life, away from everything.

* * *

5 months later

After leaving camp my life was certainly different. I hadn't gone home, as not to put my family in danger. I traveled around the country, stopping whenever I came to a good spot. No one from camp had found me, but I did have a close encounter with the Hunters of Artemis that I was barely able to escape from. I had killed thousands of monsters, I guess being a son of Poseidon on the run was much harder than it sounded. There was lots of sleeping in alleys and begging people for food. It was tough.

_Go figure._

Just then I heard someone behind me. Lightning-fast I pulled out Riptide and spun around to point it at where the sound was coming from.

I came face to face with a..._teenager? _Yes, a boy of about 18 with coffee coloured skin, kind hazel eyes and shiny silver hair that fell to just past his ears. He was wearing an odd looking silver cape that fastened over one shoulder, under that just typical mortal clothing. I could sense that he was very powerful.  
He didn't seem too surprised to see a sword pointed at his neck. "Hello Perseus Jackson," he said in a calm voice. "I am sorry if I frightened you, my name is James. I am part of Chaos' army."

I lowered my sword. "Who?" I asked. It was apparent that I had to brush up a bit more on my mythology.

"Chaos is the creator of the universe. He is the eldest of all of the primordials and father to Gaea. He has sent me with a preposition for you. He has told me that you are a great hero and would be honored if you could join his army. He says that you can come and talk to him personally if you are not yet sure." He smiled at me, already guessing what my answer would be.  
"Um, okay... I guess?"  
James seemed not to notice my discomfort. He turned around asnd a black portal opened in front of him. "Coming?"

In a split second decision I stepped into the swirling blackness, not sure what I would find at the other end.

**EPIC ENDING! I hope you liked the chapter. I already have the second chapter done so if you want it soon you must REVIEW, **

**Wisegirl6**

**Go forth my minions, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! I would like to thank eOlympus, AlisonK, andreaanimals and . for reviewing the story and such and such. Um, :D I don't know what to say at all. Oh! Most of you were confused with the whole 'Norman, Hero of Olympus' thing and I must say, do not worry! Everything will turn out fine later! Hope you enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2

Percy

The portal opened up to reveal a large room with a long table in the centre. Surrounding the table were 12 chairs, varying in size and colour. Only two of the 12 chairs were occupied.  
The largest one belonged to a middle-aged man wearing a pure white suit and black sunglasses. The man had pale skin and close-cropped black hair. He was conversing with with a girl sitting in a much smaller aqua chair to his left.

The girl was very pretty, with long chocolate brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin flecked with freckles. She was wearing an aqua cape that was identical to James'. I could tell she was definately a demigod. **(A.N.: no this story** **will** **not be a Percy/OC for a reason you will soon learn) **

Me and James sat there in awkward silence as they talked. Finally James decided to break the silence,"Lord Chaos, I have brought Perseus Jackson."

So this was Chaos. I can't really blame myself for not thinking that, he certainly didn't look very powerful.  
"Perseus, I trust James explained to you my preposition?"  
I nodded.  
"Good. So as he said, I think it would be amazing to have you in my army. Your heroics are well know across the galaxy. What do you say?"

I glanced over at the girl in aqua. She looked at me with curiosity, obviously calculating how useful I would be in battle. Her blue eyes met my green ones and I looked away. "Lord Chaos would you mind explaining to me what exactly the army does before I give you my answer?"  
Chaos nodded his head in understanding."Blair, would you like to explain?" He said guestureing to the girl.

She nodded. " Chaos didn't just create one planet, he created ten. They are Earth, Onyx, Astrid, Trewdeau, Danieela, Manilord, Bithia, Atrium, Lanceanova and Zalik. Chaos created the gods to rule over his first planet, Earth. But he needed someone to watch over his other planets while he was not available. So he created The Army Of Chaos. The army consists of over 500 immortal beings, 10 Generals, and one Commander. There is a General for each planet, me being the General for Earth. Each of the Generals is given special abilities and trained day and night. The army itself works to keep balance on each planet. The Commander is in charge of the entire army, including the Generals."

"Okay..." I said, still confused."So I would be part of the army?"  
Blair opened her mouth to say something but Chaos beat her to it." No Percy. You will not be in the army, you will not be a general." This just confused me even more.  
Blair looked startled."But the only other position left is-."  
"Commander." Chaos finished." So, Would you like to be Commander of The Army Of Chaos?"

I considered the offer. It certainly sounded cool, that's for sure. I figured I'd be more help commanding an army than as a demigod runaway. "I'll do it."

Chaos smiled. "Then I hereby declare you Commander of The Army Of Chaos." He raised his hand and a grey gas-like substance enveloped me and made the world go black.

* * *

When I woke up spomebody was standing over me. She had curly black hair, tan skin and sea green eyes. She was also wearing an aqua cape."Well, it was about time you woke up," She said irritably. "Do you know how long I have been standing here?"  
I studied the girl, her voice seemed familiar. "Blair?"  
She nodded her head." I'm surprised you figured it out, it usually takes people a while."  
"But... How?" I stuttered.

She snapped her fingers and her face changed to bown and her eyes turned blue. She snapped them again and she changed back to what she looked like before. "Shapeshifting is one of my very few talents. This is what I normally look like."  
Then something else occured to me."You look just like..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say it.  
"I don't believe we were formally introduced. I am Blair Verset, daughter of Poseidon and General of Earth." She held out her hand and I absentmindedly shook it.

We stood there in awkward silence for a minute." Anyways, I'm supposed to be giving you a tour. First off I need you to put this on." She pickedup a cape that was draped over a chair in the corner. It was smilar to Blairs, but mine was a deep black colour and had a hood attached to the back.  
I attempted to put it on, but failed.  
"Not like that," Laughed Blair as she helped me put it on. "Your face will be shielded from view to anyone that doesn't know your identity so only me, James and Chaos will be able to see your face."

I tried to bring up the fact that she was my half-sister, sadly she didn't seem to want to talk about it. "I don't think I've ever seen you at camp."  
I could tell she was uncomfortable with this subject."That's because I went to camp over 70 years ago." She let that sink in and pulled my hood over my head so only my mouth was visible. "Lord Chaos does not want peaople to know who you really are. While you are Commander your name shall be Andron. So no matter what happens you can not tell anyone your identity, and do not take off your hood."

Blair took advantage of my shocked silance and began to pull me outside and down a long hallway."Your room can be whatever you want, you just have to think it. Any size and shape with any furniture you want." She let go of my hand and snapped her fingers. Now instead of black her hair was coloured a deep shade of red. However her eyes stayed the same. "Now you will meet the Generals and some of the army." Remember, your name is now Andron."  
I gave her a quick nod and and followed her into a gigantic room, With anything you could ever want. It was filled with people doing different things, sword fighting, playing video games, eating lunch, watching TV, napping. It was extremely loud, but one yell from Blair silenced them all.  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I would like to introduce the new Commander of The Army Of Chaos, Andron!"

Everyone in the army bowed, making me seriously uncomfortable. A few curious people came up to introduce themselves. The last one was an all to familiar teenage boy, wearing a grey t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Hello, my name is Luke Castellan."

**Epic Ending! okay so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. But I have a little contest for you.**

**Contest: The person who gets all (Or most) questions right will get their own General in my story.**  
**1. What school did Percy go to in SOM?**  
**2. Who gives Percy Pandora's box?**  
**3. How did Hazel stop the Unicorns from trampling Dakota?**  
**4. What is the plant called that Calypso gave Percy?**  
**5. What is Mr.D's favoutite electronic game?**

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed,**

**Wisegirl6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Friends! You might ask me why I am updating so soon, well that is because I just couldn't wait to update! I hope you enjoy it,**

**Wisegirl6**

**Song I'm listening to: Our Song by** **Taylor Swift**

Chapter 3

(Still) Percy

My mouth dropped open. I quickly composed myself and shook his hand. _Act calm. _I told myself._ Now that you are Chaos' Commander you can not reveal yourself._  
"Come. Let me introduce you to my friends." Luke pulled me across the room, to a group in the centre.  
I stared at him, something was different. Then it hit me. His scar, it was gone. I didn't have any more time to contemplate this because we had reached a table surrounded by chairs. My heart stopped. Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, and Michael were sitting in front of me, very much alive.  
They introduced themselves and I battled the turmoil going on inside me.

Then they came to the girl sitting a few feet away, her head buried in a book. I had never seen her before. She wore a Generals cape, this one was a deep red. The girl had pale skin, blood red eyes and short, white-blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders. She looked at me, her eyes full of curiosity. "Hello. I am Rebecca, former princess and now General of the planet Astrid."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise." I looked her over again and noticed that she did indeed hold herself like royalty.

Just then I felt Blair pulling on my arm. I had almost forgot about her. "Come on Andron, we still have much to see." She shot Rebecca a look of pure loathing and I could tell there was bad blood between the two.

Blair pulled me down a few hallways, explaining some things I should know as Commander. As we stepped outside she turned to me,"Be careful around Rebecca, she's wanted that Commander position for centuries. She already thinks that you are untrustworthy so whatever you do, don't go picking fights with her."

I nodded my head vigourously.

* * *

Planet Chaos was pretty cool. Here the sky always had a pinkish tinge even though there was no sun. The grass was a pristine green colour, and was cut to just the right length. They had everything camp had here and more. Blair was pretty nice too. Finally I got up the courage to ask the question that had been on my mind all day.

"Blair, can you please explain to me just a bit about yourself? You at lease owe that to me as your half-brother."  
Her features tightened, but I knew i'd struck a nerve. "Fine! You want to know about me, here it is." She took a breath." I came to camp at the age of twelve, a week later I was claimed by Poseidon. But my half- siblings didn't like me at all. I was horrible with weapons, and I couldn't make a decent strategy to save my life. I grew up hated at camp with no friends and hated by the rest of Poseidon's children. Then one day, Hydras attacked camp. I was on guard duty and they killed me. Chaos recruited me not because I was a good fighter, but because I was able to stay true to myself even when my life was hard. I owe everything to Chaos. Now I have family, friends, and I've trained for a long enough time to be okay with a sword. But, now I've realized that I'm a true computer whiz. Most of the electronics here were specially designed by me. You name it and I'll do it. Now, thanks to Chaos, I'm happy."

I was a bit taken back by her large speech. I stared at her in awe for a few seconds, everyone at camp hated her for years, but when suddenly I had no friends any more I had to leave. Blair was truly amazing. "I know you must not like children of Poseidon very much, but maybe I can be better."  
She smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but think maybe I could like having a sister.

**Done! Okay so I have a pollo going up on my profile. I has to do with Percy/?. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you can vote on my poll,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Friends! I am super happy because MARK OF ATHENA IS OUT! Srry for not updating, school was horrible and I was super busy. So anyways, I would be super honored if you checked out my one-shot called So True. It's about gods watching us while we talk about PJO. Yeah, I would be surprised if no one has ever talked about PJo and wondered 'if they're real, are they listening to me right now?' This chapter is about what really happened at camp before Percy left. Thanks for reading,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 4

Hecate

(two months previous)

As soon as I stepped into camp Halfblood I knew something was wrong. I strolled around camp, no one payed me any attention, which was strange. Usually my children were eager to impress me with new abilities and spells. And even if I was only a minor goddess Chiron would at least welcome me.

As I walked I noticed a heavy magical aura everwhere around camp. That was odd, I made my children promise to not to use magic on anyone else unless in a fight.  
I waved my arms and the stray magic in camp disappeared. Well that's that, I thought walking to the Big House.

Annabeth

I woke up in my cabin, lying on my bed. I must've dozed off waiting for Percy.  
I opened my cabin door and walked outside. It was evening. I stopped in my tracks. Last time I had looked outside it had been nightfall. I could not have been sleeping for a whole day!  
Looking around camp I saw it was deserted. No Apollo kids playing basketball, no Ares kids sparring in the arena, no satyrs in the strawberry fields. The only campers I saw were groggily leaving their cabins, looking very confused. Something was definitely wrong.

I ran full speed to the Big House. "Chiron! Chiron! CHIRON!" I hammered on the door and it opened. But it wasn't Chiron who had answered my calls.

It was a woman with green eyes, plaited black hair, wearing an elegant purple Greek style dress.  
"Lady Hecate?" I said, recognizing her from my time on Olympus.  
The goddess smiled at me." Hello Annabeth. Do you know where I might be able to find the Olympians?"  
I stood there, very puzzled. "They aren't here. Whay would they be?"

Now it was Hecate's turn to look puzzled. "The Olympians have been here for 4 days to visit."  
"But, that's not possible. I saw them 3 days ago on Olympus. How could they be at both places at once?"  
"No," Lady Hecate said." You were on Olympus over a week ago not 4 days."  
"But they aren't here."  
Hecate looked away and focused on a point in the distance. "Are you sure?"  
I turned to see the gods stumbling out of the dining pavilion, some clutching their heads. It shocks me into silence. Hecate gives a gasp of surprise. I turn toward her as she begins to explain.  
"There was an uncommon amount of stray magic in the air when I arrived. Someone put a spell on camp. I can't tell yet who though."

A spell! It was obviously one of Hecate's children, maybe it was that annoying twit Norman. He was always trying to break up me and Percy...  
With a jolt I remembered Percy. Before Hecate could say anything more I had taken off toward the Poseidon cabin.

I ran past the gods without a second glance. My pace didn't slow down till I was just outside of his cabin. I hammered on the door before running inside.  
The cabin was empty.  
It looked just like it had when Percy was here last, nothing out of place (I had cleaned it for him). Percy would never bother keeping a room this clean.  
I brought out my cell phone and dialed Percy's phone. I waited anxiously as it rung. Someone picked up on the third ring, sadly it wasn't Percy.  
"Hello? Annabeth?" Said Paul, probably looking at the caller ID.  
"Paul, is Percy there?"  
I could hear the confusion in his voice." No. He should be at camp with you. He left his cell phone at home."  
Now I was panicking. I hung up without saying goodbye.

Where was he?

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. I know some of you were confused about the first chapter so I put this in to help. If you are still confused do not worry, things will be cleared up in a few chapters. Please please review because I need this story to get more reviews. Thanks to anyone who has already reviewed. Please vote on my poll that is on my profile. please. Thanks for reading,**

**Wisegirl6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! I'm back again with the rest of the update! Folow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666. Enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 5

Percy **(A.N: Percy AGAIN!)**

500 Years Later

Duck. Thrust. Parry. Strike. Dodge. I repeated it inside my head like a chant. I look at my opponent. In her green eys I see a flash of familiar gray. I pause.  
WHAM! The foam bat slams into my face and I fall to the ground. There is cheering from the girls' side and I am pulled off of the ground by James.  
Luke looks at me with pity. It's horrible when a girl is able to clobber you with a foam bat. It's even worse when that girl is your annoying half-sister.  
Blair smiled at me mockingly as she was lifted onto the girls' shoulders.  
I stick my tongue out at her.  
_So mature. _She muses in my head.  
Whatever.  
I should probably explain the telapathic communication. You see, Blair came up with this genius idea that everyone in the army should be able to communicate without our enemies knowing. So now virtually everyone can do it.  
Beckendorf claps me on the back, almost knocking me over again."You did really good Andron. But that kid is wild when it comes to foam bat duels."  
Everyone laughs as we head to lunch.

The dining hall is really the most amazing of all the rooms on the Chaos planet. With its high high ceiling and Greek designs I felt like I was still at camp. Yeah, not really.  
We sat at our regular table with our food. Blair cracked open a block of butter and looks at it hungrily. I watch in disgust as she slathers it on her french fries.  
Blair has a very unhealthy obsession with eating butter. And she eats it by the block full. No one understands Blair.  
Desprate to take my eyes away from the butter I turn to talk to the person on my left. I internally groan as I realize it's Jasmine.

Jasmine is the general of the planet Bithia. Everyone on that planet is beautiful, and Jasmine is no exception. With radiant blue eyes and long caramel coloured tresses its hard not to stare sometimes. And like everyone elsefrom Bithia Jamine also has pointed ears almost like an elf's.  
She straightened her bright pink general's cloak as she noticed my gaze. Jasmine is the chatty Cathy of the army. You could say that you liked her hat and she would describe every hat she had bought in the last year in detail. Yeah, not exactly fun. But don't let that fool you, Jasmine was a great fighter and an even better friend.

Today Jasmine's choice topic was her shower soap. I tried to listen for her sake, but my ADHD took over and I tuned out.  
My thoughts turn to everyone at camp, even though thay replaced me without a second glance I really did miss all of them. My sadness must've shown on my face because Blair noticed.

_Percy? Are you alright?  
Yeah. I'm just thinking about everyone I left behind years ago, before I joined the army.  
Oh. It's okay, you have a new family now. WE would never do that to you.  
You're right, I mean all of them are dead now anyways..._ My thoughts cracked at the end and Blair put a comforing hand on my shoulder.  
Then I heard a voice in my headpiece."Will the commander, the Generals and all of the Earth army please report to the control room for mission briefing. That is all."

Oh a mission form Chaos, this should be good.

* * *

Everyone that was called walked down to the control room in a large group. Most were quiet, a mission to Earth hadn't been issued in a millennia, and since everyone from the Earth army had lived there at one point or another. I was worried about it too.

My gaze landed on Luke as I searched the faces of the army. I had began trusting him again after our first mission together. I was trapped under the rubble of a building and Luke, putting the entire plan in jeopardy and risking his own life in the process, dug me out with just his sword and shield. I really owed him now.  
_Hello? Andron? anybody home? _I heard Luke's voice inside my head. In my thinking I hadn't noticed him trying to get my attention.  
_Oh. Sorry Luke. _A question occured to me. _Luke, do you have any scars or marks?_ Pain flashed briefly on his face. I felt kinda guilty about asking him but I always wondered what happend to his scar.  
_Yeah, I used to have one that when from about here-_, he pointed to a spot on his head, _to here._ He traced his finger down, showing me exactly where it used to be._ I got it while on a quest from my father, Hermes. _I noticed that his voice was no longer cold or mad when he talked about his dad. At least he forgave him. _A dragon slashed me. It really hurt. Chaos got rid of it for me when I joined. He is so awesome.  
_I laughed at his apparent awe at Chaos' power. Me and him joked the rest of the way to the meeting. Blair pushed me to the front of the group and the doors opened. **(A.N.: That whole Percy and Luke convo was brought to you by Son Of Helios. Thanks SOH ;D Hope you liked it.)**

We all walked into the control room. The Generals took their seats and the army stood against the walls.  
"Good, everyone is here. I have a mission for all of you. There is a war on one of the planets, planet Earth as some of you might have guessed."  
My pulse quickened at the mention of my home.  
"Gaia, Kronos, Iapetus (Bob), Hyperion and Atlas have all made a comeback and are attacking the Halfbloods on Earth. They can not win this war without your help. I have already alerted the Olympians that you will be coming. Only a few of you will be going. We will leave tomorrow."  
He named me, the Generals, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Luke and Michael.  
"The rest of you will join them if they can not stop the fighting by themselves. You are dismissed. Andron, Blair and James, will you please stay for a moment." Chaos waited till the army dispersed. "Percy, when you get to Earth I am giving you permission to reveal yourself. But, only do that if you are sure that you can trust them. Promise me."  
I quickly swore on the river Styx before tearing away and running to my room.

I flopped down onto mt bed and closed my eyes. I would have stayed there for longer, but a knock at my door roused me from my half-slumber.  
I pened the door to see James, probably already packed and ready to go.  
"Hello, Andron." he said as he stepped in to the room. I shut the door and James turned toward me curiously, his silver eyes piercing. "You have changed your wall colour. Why?"  
I looked around and realized that my wall colour had changed, probably while I was on my bed. I stepped closer to the wall, it was now stormy gray. "It's a more comforting colour, reminds me of someone." I flt a pang of longing in my chest as I was reminded of Annabeth. And right there, in front of a blank gray wall, I discovered that I still loved Annabeth Chase.

**Wow! My hands are so sore but I still need to do my review reponses.**

**Thanks to:**  
**TheWickedMidnight**

**Lovebug109**

**To MapleAxim,**  
**Thanks for your review. I see what you mean when you say that there are too many cliffies. I can't go back and change the ones I already have (Though I will try) but I will make sure to limit the amout that I use. Thanks for calling it unique too!**

**To Son of Helios,**  
**Well it was long, but not too long. I hope you liked the Percy/Luke scene that I put in and I hope it lived up to your expectations. I will try and do everything that you requested. Thanks for the feedback!**

**To Bilboardcrabs,**  
**Thanks for telling me about that. Do you have anything that might help me? 'Cause I'm not sure. Thanks!**

**So people remember to vote for your favourite god and goddess, the winner will be announced at the end of the story. You can vote twice but it needs to be for different chapters.**  
**Please review! **

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666 (Surprisingly Wisegirl6 was already taken)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Friends! I am back with another chapter! Thanks to Lmb111514 for reviewing and check out her stories, she is an awesome author. Without further ado I present the newest chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**

Percy

I woke up on my bed feeling very sticky. I sat up wearily, gasping once I realized why I felt sticky. I was covered from head to toes in melted butter. "BLAIR!" I yelled in outrage as I stood up and attempted slipping and sliding to the door.

This was obviously one of the girls' pranks. We've been in a boys vs. girls prank war for almost as long as I can remember. Right now the girls were leading Infinity-472. I knew it was them because all of their trademark pranks involved butter (I'm sure Blair forced them to do it).

Just then, as I was about to open the bathroom door I was jumped by a group of girls with foam bats.  
"Help! Someone!" I screamed (a manly scream of course).  
The girls backed me into a corner and beat me some more with the bats. "Move! Now!" Blair commanded and they all ran out of the room in a flurry.  
I chased them down the hallways until I came to a dead end. Sadly, I couldn't find Blair and her troup of pranksters. Then, they jumped out at me from all directions, backing me into a corner and raising their bats for attack.

* * *

I woke up lying n he floor a few minutes later. I stood up and immediately realized what was wrong, they had pancedme while I was unconcious! "BLAIR!" I yelled for the second time that day. walked grouchily back to my room to take a shower. Luckily, there were no girls waiting to jump me there this time.  
When I was finally cleaned up it was way past breakfast. I settled for a peanut-butter and blueberry jam sandwhich with blue Coke from the little green mini fridge in the corner. I lounged on my couch, admiring the views outside and thinking about the mission to Earth. I jumped up, suddenly remembering that I had to do a weapons check with our weapons specialist, a.k.a. Blair. I ran out of the room faster than you could say 'Hades' pink underwear.

Blair

Where was he? Just because he was Commander didn't give him any rights to skip important meetings like this. After a long time waiting he burst through thedoor, panting heavily.  
"Finally. I thought you would never show up." I sighed.  
He glared me playfully."Says the girl who covered me in butter this morning. I missed breakfast because of you."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, we still have work to do." I led Percy down a flight of stairs up to a door. He quickly entered the passcode on a little plague just above the doorknob. The door swung open with a metallic clicking sound.

The weapons centre was a small square room made entirely out of steel, with locked cupboards lining the walls. I immediately made my way to the smallest cupboard and quickly typed in the eight number passcode and it swung open. I pulled out what looked like a silver sword hilt and gave it to Percy to hold.  
"This is it? Not much of a weapon." he said dissapprovingly  
I huffed angrily and took it back from him."It's a multi-sword, my newest creation." I twisted the hilt and a small pannel opened. I showed it to my half-brother."See, these are blade settings." I counted them off on my fingers. "There's celestial bronze, imperial gold, silver, double edged, water-"  
He held up his hand to stop me."Wait, let me get this straight. There's a water blade?" He looked like a kid in a candy store.  
"Yes." I selected his requested setting and instantly there was what looked like gravity-defying water in the miraculous shape of a sword blade attached to the hilt.  
"Awesome," he took it from me and began waving it around like a madman.  
With a sigh I took the next object out of the cupboard.  
"A whip? Really?" He took coser inspection of it."What's it made out of?"  
I smiled. The whip was also one of my newer creations."It's woven from Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, and silver."  
Percy smiled at me, he knew silver was one of my favourite materials."Cool." He gave it an experamental crack, it made a very large dent in the floor.  
"Nice. I have something else for you." I reached to the very back of the cupboard and drew out what looked like a silver glove. I instructed him to put it on.  
"Okay, so what's it supposed to do?" I hit a small omega that was on the palm of the glove. The glove unfolded till it was a silver shield, decorated with gold desigs.  
"Wait a second." I drove my hand into the cupboard again and brought out a large mahogany box. I opened it to reveal what I thought was the most amazing sword ever. It was entirely silver, but the blade shimmered in rainbow colours like oil on water. I handed it to him and he gripped the hilt gratefully.  
"i thought you might need a newsword for when we go back to Earth."  
He nodded gratefully, still in awe of his new weapons.  
"Oh and by the way, happy birthday Perce."  
He looked back up at me, I could tell that he had forgotten what today was. "Yeah, thanks."

**Awww! Brother/Sister moment! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! Remember to vote:**  
**Gods**

**Poseidon**  
**Zeus**  
**Hades**  
**Hermes**  
**Apollo**  
**Dionysus**

**Goddesses**

**Athena**  
**Hera**  
**Artemis**  
**Hestia**  
**Demeter**  
**Aphrodite**

**Please Review! It means a lot,**

**Wisegirl6**

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Friends! Thanks for the reviews and I just ask that you keep this up. Check out Athlon, Chaos' Commander Of The Universe, by Lmb111514, She is an awesome author! And I just have to ask, do you guys think that I should publish my own book? Like, is** **my grammar good enough, and my ideas good too? **  
**Song I'm listening to: Turn It up by Kardinal Offishall**  
**I hope you enjoy the chapter, its the first ever James POV!**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 7** (AN:I think)**

James

I gazed at the sleek black ship in disbelief. Since I was young (Which was altogether too long ago) I had always dreamed of travelling to Earth. My planets small, uncommon civilizations seemed prehistoric compared to what Blair had told me about her life there. Big buildings, cities that streched almost across the entire country, large oceans filled with even more life, it was a lot to take in after living on planet Lanceanova.

Lanceanova was a planet where everyone virtually looked the same. It was a pain trying to tell your best friend from your mortal enemy. It was also only half the size of Earth, and most of it was filled with rolling hills and barren plains. All water came from underground, there was no such thing as ponds or lakes or oceans, certainly no oceans. My life there was pretty plain so I spent most of my time learning to fight. Apparently that came in handy when Chaos was looking for recruits, so I joined to get away from my old life.

"Hey, James! We want to leave now if that's okay with you! Are you sure you don't have ADHD?" said Percy waving his hand in front of my face.  
I smiled at him."I'm coming, you don't have to wait up on me."  
We walked into the ship's conrol room to see Blair making herself dizzy on a spinning chair. "S'up guys?" She said, trying to make it look as if she had been working the entire time.  
I sighed to myself, I really liked Blair, and I mean _really._ She is just so nice, and pretty, and smart, I've been crushing on her since she joined.  
"Really, of all the times where you could be goofing off, this has to be the absolute worst." He leaned over her shoulder and began flipping switches and pressing buttons on the control panel.  
Looking at both of them I could definately see the family resemblance, heck, they looked like twins. Both of them had the eternally messy black hair, the sea green eyes, the deeply tanned skin. Both of them were wearing the standard mission suits, skin tight black snakeskin. The only difference was that Percy's had a hood.  
Blair pulled a mic from the ceiling and spoke clearly into it:"Crew, buckle up and enjoy the ride, we'll be entering Earth's atmosphere in a few hours."

* * *

I fiddled with my thumbs as Blair pulled the ship into a steep nosedive. The Empire State building loomed bellow us. "This should be good enough, dramatic entrance anyone?" Blair asked with a smile.  
Percy nodded his head as he pulled up his hood. "Skydiving?"  
"Skydiving." I agreed.  
Percy turned the ignition key, making the ship shudder to a stop.  
We all got ready to leave. Blair snapped her fingers and her hair turned a fiery red.

We walked into the crew seats to see everybody cranning their necks to gat a good view of Earth. The demigods were up at the front, staring in awe at where they used to live.  
"What kinda entrance are we going to make this time?" Asked Thorn, the child of Hades lookalike General of the planet Onyx.  
"I think skydiving woud be appropriate for this mission. Everybody put up your hoods if you have one. Watch and learn." Said Percy as he opened the ship's door.  
I could see crowds gathering on the floating city Olympus, they were obviously expecting us to have a cool entrance.  
Percy took a breath as he looked down. _Well here goes nothing! _He shouted in my head before plunging toward the ground. After him went Blair, shouting on the way down.

I went next, the breath being knocked from my lungs as I plundged. I flailed around like a deranged panda before tucking my arms to my sides like Blair who was speeding toward the groung like a bullet. The air seemed to slow down my fall as I got closer to the ground. I was flipped right side up and deposited on the ground softly.

Blair smiled at me before focusing her energy on stopping the next person's fall. I did the same, trying to ignore the looks we were getting. Once everyone was on Olympus we got into a line and walked in (Almost) silence toward the Olymipian Throne Room.  
Percy stepped up to the front and led us in. _Let's do this. _He thought to us.

**Sorry for leaving you guys there, but I am SUPER lazy today! I hope you liked the chapter! Remember to vote!**  
**Gods **

**1. Poseidon**  
**2. Apollo**

**7. Dionysus (I really feel that I shouldn't include him)**

**Goddesses**

**Follow me on Instagram:Wisegirl666**

**PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR ALL THE DERANGED PANDAS OUT THERE!**

**Wisegirl6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Friends! I'm back again! I hope it wasn't to long of a wait. Okay guys I am going to come right out and say this, You NEED to tell me who your favourite god/goddess is, cause I would like to know! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

**Wisegirl6**

Blair

I walked into the throne room with my mouth hanging open.  
Percy must have noticed because a second later he though at me: _Close your mouth or you will catch flies  
_I glared at him. _Shut up.  
_He smiled and I resisted the extremely strong urge to punch him.

"Welcome Chaos' army!" thundered **(AN: Couldn't resist)** Zeus from his throne.  
We all stood in a line in front of the really _really _big Olympians. It was a little scary.  
"We can not thank you enough for your help to our planet." My ADHD quickly made me tune out and soon I was staring blankly across the room at some dust bunnies.  
I got an idea. An evil, twisted, diabolical Blair idea. _Do you guys want to play my favourite_ game?  
mY friends looked at me in surprise, completely forgetting Zeus.  
_I'll play a round. _thought James. There was a chorus of yeses from the army (Even Rebecca wanted to play).

My favorite game was something I had come up with a while back. We started out calling it that just after it became popular with us. Nobody knew what to call it so we kept it the same . The rules are simple, one person starts with a random person, place, animal or object. Then someone will shout out something that they think is better. The game will go on until someone says something that isn't better than the thing they are trying to beat. After that the group will vote and the person who is incorrect will be out. Last person standing wins.

_I'm gonna start. _I thought out to everybody. _Utah. _  
Okay, laugh if you want but you only have so much time to think and I never plan ahead of time.  
_Frisbee, _said Percy rythmically.  
_Bacon! _thought-yelled Turner, the General of Manilord who was obsessed with anything fried.  
_Really? I could beat that one in my sleep! _Silena gloated mischevously. _Unicorn!  
_

The group went silent for a second, it's hard to top a unicorn.

* * *

Apollo

I slouched in my chair as dad droned on and on about how thankful he was. Dionysus sighed next to me and I couldn't help but agree, this was taking forever.  
Dad looked at me skeptically for a second before continuing his increrasingly boring speech. He exageratedly looked at me than turned to look at the army kids.

"Apollo!" hissed Hephaestus in my ear."You are the god of truth! Make sure they're truthful."  
Oh, so that's what it was. I groaned internally. I'd almost forgot that dad had told me to check out the Army's thoughts in case they were Gaea's spies.  
I tapped into their thoughts and was very surprised to find that instead of quiet scattered thoughts theirs were loud and clear. That's when I realized something: They were communicating with each other! I tried to make myself look nonchalant but I probably failed miserably.

_Narwhales. _thought a girl with striking red hair and a devilish smile.  
I was just a bit taken back buy this statement. I mean seriuoiusly, who thought of narwhales?  
_Oh, this is going to be tough to beat. _thought one in a hood, _Internet.  
__Very good Perseuss, you are learning in the ways of randomosity._ thought the girl again.

I tapped out of their thoughts and gave my dad a thumbs up sign.  
He let out a large breath and I realized this whole time he was just talking to give me enough time to go though their thoughts. _Oops._

**Well I hope you liked that filler chapter. This one was very hilarity based so please tell me if I did a good job with it! So sorry for not updating but I was suffering from a horrible case of writers block. Please vote for your favourite god and goddess in PMs or reviews! **

**Please reviwew!**

**Wisegirl6**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: Wisegirl666 (Pronounced sixty-six six)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Friends! New chapter time! Sorry fro not updating in a while, I hpe I didn't leave you hanging! Enjoy,**

**wisegirl6**

Chapter 9

Percy

"Well, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Zeus asked.  
I could tell from the faces of the Generals that they really didn't want to, but I guess a few all-powerful gods can do a lot to change your mind. The soldiers from Earth stepped forward excitedly and I could nalmost see their mischevous smiles from under their hoods. Blair shuffled uncomfortably beside me and I ccould tell that she didn't want to risk dad figuring out her identity.  
My army looked at me for clarification and I nodded my head. One by one all the Generals quickly announced their name and planet herritage. Rebecca looked her regular cool and impassive self as she deliberately pronounced each word.

Finally Luke cleared his throat and pulled down his hood. He didn't even need to say anything, the gods recognized him already.  
"Luke." Hermes stood and walked toward his son. "Luke, I'm so sorry." That part really surprised me. Gods never apologized, _never_.  
"It's fine dad, i've already forgiven you." He said witha half smile.  
I really didn't want an awkward moment right here so I cleared my throat. "Guys all at once okay, I don't want this taking all day."  
They caught my drift and pulled down their hoods.

There were gasps and squeals and lots of hugging. All the gods that hads remained in their seats were smiling, except Zeus and dad. Zeus I understand because hw never smies but I didn't thnk my dad was like that. Did he wish I was one of the soldiers who had taken off their ho ods? It sure didn't seem like he cared 500 years ago. He looked very downcast and his mouth set in a grim line.

_Take a look at dad. _Thought Blair. As`she closed off our minds to everyone else  
I nodded at her, _something's up with him._  
_Should we blow this popsicle stand while we have the chance, we won't get a word in edgewise? THis is too much love and hugs for me. _I heard Rebecca think.  
Blair snorted beside me. _You didn't have any problem with love or hugs when I caught you kissing-  
_"Shut up!" hisseed Rebecca out loud, "Don't ever speak of that!"  
Some people gave us weird looks and I pulled the two girls apart before this could turn into a full-fledged fight.

**I know, weird ending. Anyways I have a contest for everybody out there:**

**Who did Blair catch Rebecca kissing?**

**1. Someone Who Hasn't been Introduced**

**2. Percy**

**3. Luke**

**4. Turner**

**5. Michael**

**6. James**

**If you get it right you can ask me any 3 questions about the story and I WILL answer it!**

**Good Luck! Please review!**

**Follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Friends! Yeah sorry about not posting but my internet was down and I just got it back. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 10

Percy POV

Traveling to camp was pretty awesome. Me and Blair decided nopt to travel on the ship and to take a taxi there instead. We claimed it was so we could 'study our surroundings' but it was really just so we could see how much New York had changed since we'd lived there.

Blair was extra talkative and spent most of the trip telling me about her old neigbourhood. "And over there by the pizza place was where I worked during the school year." She said, pointing out the window.  
I looked at her curiously. Didn't monsters smell her being a daughter of Poseidon and all.  
"This was before they realised how dangerous it was for children of the big three to be out on their own." Her expression turnerd stormy. "Like anyone would care anyways if I went out and got killed," she mumbled to herself.

I winced at her comment. Even if she was a pain in the butt sometimes she still was my sister and I hated it when she said stuff like that. Blair always tried convincing herself that before nobody loved her or even liked her. I don't know much about what happened before she joined the army, but someone had to have cared about her, I'm sure someone did.

An akward silence spread over us and I turned my attetion back to the amazing futuristic buildings around us. Then the taxi took dus down a small sideroad and immediately I knew we were in classic New York. I started recognizing houses and stores and soon I was showing my sister everything I had told her about in my stories of Earth.

* * *

Blair trudged up the hill in front of me, red hair swinging in time with her steps. We approached the top of the hill and I stopped in my tracks.  
My sister turned around. "Come on, the army probably got here at least an hour ago."

Looking up I saw Thalia's pine tree and my insides turned to mush. I couldn't do this. Everything would just come rushing back, and I would fall apart from the inside just when my army needed me most.

"Perce you're going to have to do this sooner or later and I don't want to be standing here all day." said Blair. There was all its usual mockery in her tone but I caught an underlining of sympathy, she knew how I was feeling. She needed my support just as much as I needed hers.

We walked into camp with our heads held high.  
James waited against a tree by the entrance. "Well, that took long enough. Took the scenic route, did you?" Asked James as he fell into place beside me.  
Blair laughed "It was fun. You should have come with us."

"Are you the commander of Chaos' army?" Came a voice from behind us. A girl of about 13 stepped out from behind a tree . She had long curly dark blonde hair and deeply tanned skin. She wore regular camp clothes. Green eyes glinted in the sunlight.

I nodded my head. Before she could say anything else someone rushed toward her.  
"Chloe! My gods, you're mom has been looking everywhere for you! Come on." She said to the first girl as she pulled her away.

My jaw went slack. I couldn't believe it.  
My friends looked at me curiosly.  
I barely noticed them though, I was still frozen in shock.

The girl that took Chloe away was undoubtedly Piper Mclean.

**Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger, but this moment needed one. I mean I have read TONS of Chaos stories but now they're so common people forget that Percy's going to be just a bit shocked that all of his friends are still alive, but no one seems to rememeber to do that anymore! So merry Christmas and stuff.**

**Sorry I can't tell you who won the contest but a lot more people could have won if they had reviewed sooner. **

**follow me on Instagram: Wisegirl666**

**Wisegirl6**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Friends! I am super sorry for not updating until now but I am a majorly procrastinative person so its really hard to make me do stuff. I'm also really obsessed with the show Ghost Hunters. I really love paranormal stuff. Without further ado I present the chapter!**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 12 **(?)**

Percy

It turns out they were all here. All of my old friends and people I went to camp with. Looking not a day older than when I left. Seeing camp again opened up a bunch of old wounds. Seeing all of my old friends was rubbing salt in those wounds.

After we'd met the girl, Chloe, we followed Piper and her into camp. They drifted off toward the cabins and me, James, and Blair walked to the big house.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from beside me, Blair obviously recognized it. Chiron proably hadn't painted it since she'd been at camp.

Through all of my own inner turmoil I had almost forgotten about my sister. We had both been emotionally hurt here beyond belief. Taunted, ridiculed, and embarassed for years on end. For Blair there was no escape. Since she wasn't a great fighter she wasn't allowed to leave camp, she was stuck here with her abusive siblings. Hopefully being here wouldn't cause her to go insane.

* * *

Blair

We walked into the Big House with me at the head. Inside, barely anything had changed. The familiararity of it had me a bit on edge, I wasn't very content of anything from my old life.

Just to be safe I changed my appearance. Now I was a medium-sized girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and pretty ice blue eyes. I had gotten better at changing how I looked. Now I could do it at will, without even having to snap my fingers.

"Are you members of the Chaos Army?" A voice said from behind us. I turned to see Chiron in his wheelchair, looking thoughtfully at us. Percy made a small sound from beside me, so quiet I almost didn't hear it.  
"Yes. I am the Commander of the army, Andron." Percy stuck out his hand to shake Chiron's.  
"I was told that you took a taxi to camp instead of traveling With your army," he inquired.  
James told him that we were merely getting used to the enviroment. A lie we had thought up beforehand.

Me and Percy stayed silent. Both of us knew that we wouldn't be able to lie to our old mentor.

Chiron smiled at us while straightening the wool blanket on his lap. " And you are?"  
It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me. "Oh! Uh Blair," I said quickly. "It's nice to meet you."  
His eyes lingered on me, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "Feel free to explore the camp while your here. I believe the army has settled in some tents by the edge of the forest. There is someone outside that will lead you there."

* * *

Truth be told I was happy to be out of there. Chiron's thousand year old eyes seemed to bore right through me, almost making me want to just spill whatever secrets I had on hand.  
"He seems nice," said James when we were just outside the doors.  
Percy and I nodded. "He's way nicer than you think."

There was a kid standing on the porch. "I'm supposed to show you to your tents."

I took a good look at him. He was tall and pretty awkward looking. His red glasses were held together by scotch tape and multicoloured wire. This kid was an all-out nerd.

"I think we'll be just fine without your help," I said before running away. I wouldn't be caught dead with someone like him.

When Percy and James caught up to me I had already found the army and claimed a large black tent quite close to the waters' edge. Even if I was a total fail child of Poseidon that didn't mean that I hated water.

"why did you run off like that?" My brother questioned with a frown.

I sat down on a fallen tree. " Well, you know. He was such a dork," I said truthfully. " I don't need help from people like him."  
Percy waved James away and came to sit next to me. "Do you know who that kid kinda reminds me of?" He asked in a calm voice.  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "No. Who?"  
He snapped his fingers and handed me whatever he had summoned. Percy smiled and I realized what it was.

An old picture. I recognized it immediately. It was black and white and showed a smiling little girl wearing a blue and white polka-dot dress and small wire glasses. Her hair was tied in braids and she was holding hands with a pretty lady in 1950's garb. It was a picture of me. I gave this photo to Percy a while ago when he was still curious about my old life.

"That girl right there," He said, pointing to me. "Both of them were bullied, and they were both _really_ bad fighters."  
I cracked a smile.  
"But the one main thing that really reminds me of you is that no matter what other people did or said you just kept going. Kept trying to make things better." He closed my fist over the picture. "I have to go now, nut just think about what I said."  
He sat up and began walking away. After a few steps he turned back toward me. "By the way. That kid's name is Hunter, he's a child of Hermes." After that he was eveloped by a crowd of people from the army and their problems.

Percy was completely right. I had been just like John when I was at camp, so I should have given him a bit more thought.  
A thought dawned on me. Tomorrow, I would have to do it tomorrow. I sat there on the log, thinking some more. Letting old memories envelop me, good and bad. By the time I stood up my legs were asleep and the sky was pitch black. Silently I crept into my tent and settled contently in my sleeping bag.  
Hopefully Gaea would wait a bit.

**Well, DONE! Again super sorry for not updating. I will be editing all of the existing chapters in this story before I post again so its going to take a while. Well thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter,**

**Wisegirl6**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Friends! I'm back with the rest of the chapter! I have decided now that If I want to be an author when I grow up I need to practice my writing skills, thus I must write more fanfiction! I won't keep you waiting for too long, **

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 12

Grover

All of these Army people were giving me a headache. There was only a few of them but they seemed to be everywhere you looked, sword fighting, archery, canoing, you name it. The only good thing was that Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, and Michael were in the army. It was good seeing them again after all these years, especially since3 we hadn't gotten to say goodbye to most of them. But the rest of them were elusive, headstrong, and full of themselves. Neverless, they were still amazing in combat. My first encounter with someone in the army happened yesterday evening.

The sun dipped below the horizon and the sky was tinted a bright pink. I was looking for Chloe, she had took off a while after the army arrived and hadn't been seen by anyone since.  
It wasn't unusual behavior for Chloe, but her mom was still a bit worried about the army being Gaea's spies. Chaos was her father after all.

I walked into the sword fighting arena, not expecting to find anyone. But as I walked in a girl turned toward me, her sword speared through a dummy's neck.  
The girl looked about 13, small and lithe. Her hair was a midnight black and it was so long it covered most of her face. She was obviously part of the army, her satiny gray cloak proved it.

"Hi," she murmured. Her voice was quiet but steady, as if it was that way naturally.  
I nodded at her. "Hello, welcome to camp. I suppose."  
She pulled her hair partially away from her face, exposing one of her eyes which was a shocking purple colour. "Thanks. Most of the campers don't pay me any attention so once and a while its good to know that I'm not invisible." She stuck out the hand, "I'm Thorn, General of Chaos' third planet Onyx."  
I shook her hand a little reluctantly. Thorn seemed nice enough but her eyes creeped me out a bit. "So why aren't you at the campfire?"

Thorn turned back to the dummy and began hacking at it viciously. "I'm not much of a people person. Besides, I don't care much for singing either."  
I clasped my hands behind my back, feeling a bit awkward. "Oh," I said.  
"So why are you here?" Thorn asked casually. "I mean, you didn't come in here to train did you?"

I laughed. I was horrible at fighting. "No, um, I was looking for a camper. A friend of mine's daughter," I explained. I quickly described Chloe and told Thorn to watch out for her. She waved goodbye and I ran out of the arena.

* * *

I still haven't seen Thorn since that day. She wasn't kidding when she said that she preferred to keep to herself

At the moment I was walking through the strawberry fields, playing my reed pipes to make them grow faster. I started a new tune, which made them grow up and around my legs. Suddenly a girl came tearing through the fields, screaming bloody murder. She was going so fast I almost didn't see her. Even worse she was heading staright for me.

Blair

This morning I was testing a new prototype I had started on planet Chaos for the upcoming battles. They were sleek silver combat boots, weighing at least 10 pounds. They were supposed to increase the person's speed when running, something I desprately needed.

You see, unlike everyone else in Chaos' Army I didn't fight with weapons. Instead I used some of my more memorable inventions, my black gloves. While wearing them I could grab weapons and punch through solid steel. And since my Chaos uniform was made of the exact same material I could deflect whatever they tried to kill me with.

These boots would help me a lot. But first I needed to get them to work.  
Percy and James watched from a safe distance while I strapped them on. I stood up and almost fell, these shoes were _heavy!_  
"You ready Blair?" called James from behind me.  
I gave them the thumbs up and twisted a panel on the side. Suddnely the boots weren't so heavy anymore. I began running. A look of disappointment crossed my face, I was going the same speed that I always did. Then suddenly everything was moving by quicker. I smiled and ran harder.  
Faster and faster I went, until the world was a blur around me. That should do it, I thought to myself. I stopped running. There was only one problem, my boots wouldn't let me stop.

I started yelling. I tried steering myself away from the buildings and into the strawberry fields. The saytrs were going to hate me, but I would rather not accidentally knock over a cabin or two. I strted losing control. The boots steered me toward a saytr standing in the fields, peacefully playing his panpipes. I was going to run into him and I could do nothing to stop myself.

**So, that's the chapter! I really hoped you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Also, follow my PJO fan account PercyJacksonPosts**

**Wisegirl6**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi** Friends! Sorry I took so long but my computer was stupid and deleted whatever I had started writing. So sadly I will have to start again, but on the bright side this will be better!**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 13

Blair

I tore through the strawberry fields at top speed. The satyr was frozen in place. A collision at this speed would leave both of us in critical condition, maybe even kill one of us.  
Strawberry juice seeped through my boots. If I lived through this Chiron would kill me.  
I was getting closer and closer to the satyr, barely ten feet away. Then everything happened in slow motion. Something hit me in the ankle, driving through the boot and scratching my foot. I stopped for a second before the boots made me run again, just a bit slower.  
Seven feet. Six feet. Five feet. I braced for impact and closed my eyes.

Something slammed into me, _hard. _But it wasn't the satyr, someone else knocked me off track and saved me and that satyr from impendingt doom.  
"Blair!" It was James  
James had knocked me onto my back a few metres from where I had been before. He was sprawled next to me on his stomach.  
"Blair, your shoes, take them off," he said reaching up to point.  
They were defeated but still fighting. My boots jerkede wildly, making my feet thrash in the air. I undid the safety clasp and threw them as far as I could. They disappeared into the canoe lake.  
He stood up. "Thanks," I said awkwardly. "I would have been toast if you hadn't saved me."  
Percy appeared behind me. "Wow, James, that was fast." He shook his head, smiling. "I mean like, incredibly fast. I didn't know you could do that."  
My brother was right. I was going almost sonic speed, _and _I'd had a head start. There was almost no way he could go that fast without something to help him.  
As I was about to ask the satyr made a noise behind me. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything but your friend here just almost killed me."  
I studied the satyr. He had curly brown hair and a small beard. He wore a camp shirt and was holding his panpipes.

Percy made a noise in my head  
_Know him?  
He was my best friend.  
Oh.  
_I felt sorry for my brother. It had taken him years to get over the fact that everyone had replaced him, but still even the smallest mention or memory would put him into a sad state. I think one of the biggest reasons he came back was to prove to himself that he was stronger than them, that he could overcome everything they put him through.

I flashed back to a time years and years ago when Percy would go into these states of sadness that nobody could rouse him from. He wouldn't leave his room, wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink anything, would barely even speak. It was only Chaos power that kept him living during those times. These states could happen anytime, anywhere and last for days, even weeks. The largest one he's ever had lasted just a few days short of a month.

A feeling of deep loathing passed through me for these people. They had done this to my brother and yet they continued as if he had never existed. I felt a glare surfaced on my face. "It's not like I was trying to hurt you, it was an accident. Besides, you could have jumped out of the way instead of cowering like the lion from _'The Wizard Of Oz' _." I growled at him.  
He narrowed his eyes at me. " Sure, it was _my _fault, bnecause I totally asked for you to almost kill me while I was minding my own buisness and tending to the strawberries which you've alaso wrecked."  
I was about to make a snappy retort when I heard James in my head: _What are you doing?  
_I didn't answer.  
_Apologize. Come on, your crazy shoes almost killed him. _Percy sounded strange, even in my head. Was he angry with me?  
_Percy, these are the people that kicked you out after you saved them, twice! _I pointed out to him, shouting the last part at him.  
_I'm passed that, Blair. _He said while staring meaningfully at me. _I doesn't matter what they think, I have new friends now. Just try and be nice to him._

The satyr was watching this whole silent exchange with a suspicious look on his face. He must think we're totally insane, just staring at each other with changing expressions as if we were having a conversation. Which we were, he just doesn't know that.  
I huffed indignantly, my mouth forming a straight line. I was going to have to swallow my pride for this, if only to make Percy happy. "What I mean is, I'm very sorry about what happened. I should have been more careful."  
He seemed to accept this. "Okay, whatever. As long as everybody's alright. i'm Grover, by the way."  
I held out my hand. "Blair."  
He shook my hand as well as Percy's and James'. Grover looked down at my bare feet, still dyed a deep red from the strawberries."You should probably get thet patched up."  
I was suddenly aware of a deep, searing pain coming from one of my feet. I leaned back and swiveled my head around. Through all of the red I was still able to see a small red wound on my heel, blood still dripping from it.  
Percy squinted at it."How did you get that? Was it your boots?"  
"No, it was me," James said, holding up his hand.  
I drew my head back in confusion. With my wounded ankle the simple action threw me off balance. I stumbled backwards. Without missing a beat, James wraped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling.  
He looked at Grover and Percy,"I'll take her to the infirmary, since, you know, it was my fault."

Percy nodded at us. He and Grover walked away, stiking a conversation in the process.  
I smiled. It was nice to see him make some new-old friends.  
James seemed to catch my drift, "I think he likes being back with his old friends. I nodded and he moved his arm under my arms.  
I couldn't help but wish that he had just left it there. I wasn't sure what I felt about James. I just felt better when he was around.

I led him towards the infirmary, using him more as a crutch than a support.  
"Sorry about your foot," James said, interrupting the silance."I tried to shoot an arrow at your foot to see if it would stop you, but all it did was hurt you."  
I turned my head to look at him. His silver eyes glittered in the sunlight. "It's fine, you were just trying to help me." His face was only inches from mine. Our eyes locked. Silver and green. I felt my hair return to its original colour instead of the fake shifted red that I usually wore under his imposing gaze.  
I truned away. "Thamks for your help, but I think I can make the rest of the way alone."  
I limped away, leaving him standing alone.

**Done! Once again I am sorry for not posting and I promise this will not happen again!**  
**Wisegirl6**

**Follow my PJO fan account on Instagram: PercyJacksonPosts**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Friends! I am back with a new chapter! Sorry for not posting in a while but I 've been really obsessed with this show called Merlin. It's really good. Okay, so here's the deal. I need everybody that loves to flame (Or use constructive criticsm) to send me a review with an honest overview of my writing. Try to use more recent examples, but I want everything that is said to be totally true. Remember, if you like this story and don't want to hurt my feelings I still need your help, I want to be an author when I grow up and I am totally relying on you to help me. I'M BEGGING YOU!  
**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 13

Blair

I waited anxiously outside of the Hermes cabin. I wasn't ood with words so I was just planing on winging it. I knocked hesitantly on the door.  
It was a while before someone answered. A tall, handsome guy of about 15 leaned on the doorway and looked at me with curiosity. "So, what brings you here?" he asked with a flirtacious smile.

Whatever politeness I had for this guy disappeared. It was so obvious that he was hitting on me. I wondered why, its not like I did anything special with myself. Tonight my hair was a silky black, so dark that it looked blue, one of my personal favourites. I kept my eyes relatively the same and was wearing typical Chaos garb. I never used makeup.

I gave him a fake, girlish grin. "I'm looking for someone named Hunter John, I heard he was a child of Hermes," I inquired, sugar coating my words.  
Despite my obvious hints he didn't seem to catch my drift. He took a step closer, so close now that he was almost whispering in my ear as he spoke,"Why do you want to see him? I think I would be much better for you." I could feel his breath on my shoulder but I refused to look up and meet his eyes.

"Damien! Get away from her, whatever her reason is for coming here it certainly isn't to see you," shouted a voice from behind us.  
Damien backed away, "Whatever, loser. Just mind your own buisness next time." He flashed me one last knowing smirk and closed the door in my face.  
I turned to meet my savior. He was tall and slightly awkward looking. His curly brown hair was styled up in a wave. Even though he wore no glasses I could still recognize him. "Hunter John?" I asked him, my jaw virtually dropping to the ground.  
He nodded,"anything you need?"

I just stood there. He looked almost nothing like he had before when I had met him. Right now he looked pretty freaking hot.  
"Um, I just wanted to say, I mean, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you before when you were supposed to escort me to the Chaos tents," I said, deciding to talk to my toes instead of looking at him.  
"Its fine," he said dismissively. "You wouldn't be the first to do it anyways." He ran a hand through his hair and made a motion to go inside the cabin.  
I grabbed his wrist. "Wait, I still have more to say." I wasn't sure if that was true or if I just needed an excuse for him to stay here.  
He turned back to me, looking a little shocked.  
I took a breath, deciding on what to say. "Just because I'm one of many who was a bit quick to judge you doesn't make it okay. Please give me another chance to prove that I'm a better person than I seemed that day," The words were out before I could stop them or even think about what I was saying. I swallowed. I didn't ususally get all choked up over guys like this.  
Hunter John looked at me like I was an alien. His mouth hung open for a moment, forming words that I couldn't hear. At last he gave a breathy laugh. "You, by far, are the most strange, wonderfully bizarre girl that I have ever met," he said with a smile. "By the way, call me Hunter. Nobody calls me Hunter John except for my mom. You seem to know what my name is but I don't have the faintest inkling on what yours might be."  
I gave him a radiant smile. "Blair. Blair Verset."  
"So Blair, I was wondering, I mean you probably don't want to but, I guess maybe would you..." He suddenly looked really nervous. His cool guy facade slipped away, replaced by an unconfident almost awkward one.  
I titled my head to the side, urging him to continue.  
"Do you want to go out with me? Like, on a date?" he asked looking down at his shoes.  
I found myself nodding before I could even consider it. "Of course I would."

We made plans to meet at the top of the hill tomorrow at 4:30. I had no clue what he had planned but I found myself almost giddy with the thought of a date with Hunter. I all but skipped back to my cabin.  
"What's got you so happy?" asked Percy.  
I bit my lip. "Nothing," I said said in mock-suspiciousness.  
Percy nodded at me and went into his tent. He had known me long enough to tell when 'Nothing' just meant 'Something that I will tell you later and when it actually was nothing. We had no secrets. We did at first, but after a few years I'd managed to pry them all out of him. In exchange for a few of mine of course.  
I collapsed onto my sleeping bag and laughed to myself. As sad as it was, it had been exactly 306 years since my last date. I sighed and drifted into a dreamless sleep filled with anticipation on what tomorrow would bring.

**Okay, not y best ending but I'm getting lazy. My stupid laptop Xed the page three times and made me have to rewrite half of the chapter! Whatever, though. Comment to me who you think Blair should be with: James or Hunter?**  
**Also PM or review me an hinest review of my story and writting. **

**Wisegirl6**


End file.
